Ain't We All?
by zookitty
Summary: If he was perfect he wouldn't be one of us...Ain't we all? A series of dabbles for the 100 theme challenge. All Characters and all genres! Mostly Angst and Hurt/comfort
1. Introduction

**AN: **Each chapter is a different dabble set for the 100 theme challenge (if you would like to see this challenge send me a PM). These will range from Humor, to angst, to hurt/comfort, to romance So if one chapter doesn't suit you just wait another one might. All characters will get thier fair share of time also. So I hope you all enjoy! And please please review

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **Family/fluff**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **none

**Characters: **Chris and Buck

**Time Set: **Pre-show

* * *

**Theme 1: Introduction **

Chris paced back and forth outside the door. He knew every knot and scuff on the wooden floors beneath him. Anguished cries from inside made his heart wrench. He felt like he was going to be the one needing a doctor if this did not happen soon.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that it was a pleasant sunny day. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his best friend Buck ride up, but it wasn't until a hand seized his shoulder that he really noticed. Chris practically jumped out of his skin, sending Buck back a few steps. The other man raised his hands as if to calm a wild horse.

"Is it time?" Buck asked, casting a glance toward the house.

"Any minute," Chris replied his voice breathless with concern. Later Chris would muse that Buck always managed to show up at the right time even without meaning too, but at the moment Chris was to preoccupied with what was going on behind that door.

"Take a breath, pard," Buck laughed as he took the reigns of his horse and led it toward the barn out back. Chris leaned against the rail and took a deep breath as commanded. He had partly forgotten that he was supposed to do that.

A sudden shrill cry, followed by an earth shattering wail had him right back up again.

Chris pushed open the cabin door. Sara lay on the bed, sweat beading her forehead. She looked exhausted, but radiant. The neighbor's wife stood beside her, slowly swaying backward and foreword with the bundle in her arms. With a smile she walked over and placed the squawking, shriveled, wet little thing in his arms. He looked down at the baby and realized he would never see anything more beautiful than that in his entire life.

"Chris," Sara said, spreading some of her radiance his way. "Meet your son."

"Adam," he whispered looking down as the tiny fingers curled around his.

* * *

Alright hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More will come soon, please review -Zooky 


	2. Love

Many much thanks to Cassandra30 and Katharina-B for thier sweet reviews. You two have no idea how much it means to me **  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Chinatown

**Characters: **Ezra/Pi Long, Nathan

**Time Set: **End of Chinatown

* * *

**Theme 2: Love****  
**

_ It's so late. It's not often something causes me to lose sleep. Something about money maybe, but not something like this…something like her. Nathan inquired as to what came over me…I still have not drawn a conclusion in the matter. It is beyond me to figure out why I sit here scribing a letter I will never send. Longing for someone I scarcely knew. _

_ She was of fair beauty, but that was not the basis for this sensation. There was just something in her eyes. There was a certain grace and latent strength just beneath the surface. It is my truest regret that I did not know her long enough to see it manifest. _

_ I claimed I would inform Mr. Jackson when I concluded what had come over me, but in all honesty I do know. I cannot commit the words to writing, though I am not sure whether it is my unsteady hand or stubborn mind that won't allow it. _

_ How could this happen? How could I have fallen for her…how could I let her go? _

_-Ezra P. Standish _

Slowly the gambler stood, his eyes tracing over the words he had just wrote. He crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall.

Silently Ezra left his room and headed over to the saloon. It was days like this he really needed a drink. He saw the youngest member of their group and their healer sitting a table in the corner. The gambler forced a smile and walked over.

"Mr. Dunne, Mr. Jackson," he inclined his hat slightly and took a seat. Nathan seemed to study him for a few minutes.

"Where's Li Pong?" he asked. Ezra's green eyes raised sharply, a hint of emotion in their emerald depths.

"On her way to San Francisco I imagine," the gambler replied, his characteristic poker face sliding back into place. "I just remembered I have business to attend to, gentlemen." Ezra quickly got up to his feet.

"Don't you want a drink, Ezra?" JD asked, oblivious as usual.

"I really must depart." Standish was half way to the door before the words even left his mouth.

"He left awfully quickly," JD commented.

"A little too quickly," Nathan replied, standing and following after their friend. "Ezra." He caught the gambler by the arm.

"Mr. Jackson?" the southerner inquired, doing well to hide the emotions everywhere but in his eyes.

"I never apologized for accusing you of…"

"It's forgotten, good sir," Ezra said his voice level, but his face betraying his gratitude. The southerner turned his gaze toward the horizon as if it would answer his questions; the subtle action was not lost on Mr. Jackson.

"Why is Li Pong going to San Francisco?" the healer asked cautiously.

"It's what she wanted," Ezra replied, his voice faltering for a second. Without another word the gambler escaped down the street. Nathan watched him go, realization written on the healer's face.

"My…he's in love!"


	3. Light

Thanks goes out to Stef (Greenleofiend) for being so supportive all the time. Thanks also to Cassandra30 and Kathrina-B, again both of you gave such sweet reviews! Thank you so much **  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **angst, character contenplation**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Inmate 78

**Characters: **Chris, Lawless Brothers

**Time Set: **During Inmate 78

* * *

**Theme 3: Light **

It was hot. Why did it always have to be so dang hot all the time? The smell of sweat, dirt and blood was all too thick in the air. Gage Lawless brushed the black locks of dirty hair away from his scarred face. This place was the closest to Hell he ever hoped to come. He glanced up as dozen's of other inmates walked past him. Once they were all different individuals with different ideals and aspirations, now their only distinguishing features were buried under layers of dirt.

Gage glanced at his brothers at each side, slaving away as they had every other day since their arrival at this horrible place. Even the Lawless brothers, who did everything in their power to live up to their name, did not deserve this punishment.

Gage looked up the lanky prisoner standing up to the imposing Warren. That man most have a death wish, but one thing was for sure…he had heart.

Gage was not sure why he did it. All he knew was one minute he was working like a spineless coward and the next he was banging his shoveling against the nearest rock. The rythmatic banging began to echo and Gage quickly realized he was no longer alone in this action. The inmates were voicelessly calling out encouragement to the battered and bruised hero. At first no one liked him. He was just another falsely accused miscreant joining their ranks, but he had swept through the prison like a shaft of light. Somehow he warmed a part of them most had forgotten they even had. He had excited inside them a feeling they had given up on. He had brought them hope.

He was the epitome of bravery, the essence of selflessness itself.

The banging continued until that man was back on his feet before the Warren. Gage suddenly knew exactly why he had started the voiceless chant. That man had done something no one else in this camp had done in a long time. He reminded them how to be human.

They watched in silent admiration as the guards dragged off Inmate 78…Chris Larabee himself.

* * *

Ok next up is a Vin one...then a few with all the guys in all thier craziness lol 


	4. Dark

**AN: **Sorry for the delay! I was working on another challenge, only that one had a time limit so I needed to get it finished quickly, but it's over now and I'm back. Thanks a ton to Stef and Cassandra for thier wonderful reviews **  
**And because you had to wait extra long you get a double post

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**  
**Genre: **angst, character contenplation  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Manhunt  
**Characters: **Vin, Nathan  
**Time Set: **During Manhunt

* * *

**Theme 4: Dark**

Vin leaned back against the hard ground, his blue eyes scanning the heavens. It was such a dark night, not a star shown in the vast black sky. He always hated nights like this.

Vin turned over, his gaze going to the fire. He watched the orange and crimson flames dancing…Crimson like the blood that no longer ran through Mary Mosley's veins.

"You are only a man," Nathan had said earlier, "and men make mistakes." That was fine with Vin when he was thrown off a trail, or when Chris lost his temper, or when JD…was his usual self. Those were mistakes. This was a life. The life of a sweet young girl who still had her whole life ahead of her…or at least she did.

The anguish he felt was making it harder to breath. It was a cold dark night. Vin always hated nights like these.


	5. Misfortune

**Chapter ****Specifics:  
****Genre: **humor**  
Spoilers/Warnings: **none  
**Characters: **Ezra, Buck, JD, Vin  
**Time Set: **first season**  
**

* * *

**Theme 13: Misfortune**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at Four Corners. The boys were at their usual bidding on days such as these. Buck slumped lazily in a chair over at their favorite saloon. He eyed the cards in his hand and then glanced at the other men at the table. Josiah had already folded and was now simply watching in amusement as Ezra worked over JD and Buck. No one was really sure why they even bothered to play with the notorious gambler as Ezra rarely lost, but he was at least kind enough to play fair with them.

"I'm out," JD said, laying his cards on the table.

"How about yourself, Mr. Wilmington? Do you accede to going forward?" Ezra asked in his heavy southern draw.

"I'm still in Mr. Standish," Buck said mocking his friend's tone. "And I believe your luck may have run out." He laid out his cards. "Four of a kind."

"It is not luck Mr. Wilmington, that has so far kept you from claiming victory," Ezra replied smoothly. He laid out his cards and Buck felt his eyes bulged.

"How…do…you…"

"Luck is not required when one has skill," Ezra smirked. Vin pushed open the door and walked up to their table.

"How would you boys like to make a little extra money?" he asked

"Lord knows Buck needs it now," Josiah jested.

"Very funny," replied the ladies man.

"We cannot all be gifted in the games of chance and reason," Ezra added.

"You have a job for us Vin?" JD asked, before the squabble could escalate.

"Ms. Nettie has asked us to all come over to her place today and help her out some," the tracker explained.

"I would be happy to help," Josiah replied "But she doesn't need to pay us for it."

"Ya I'm in," Buck replied, elbowing JD, "I bet Casey will be there."

"I don't care," he replied a bit to quickly. Josiah and Buck exchanged a knowing glance. "I don't!"

"I will join you on this expedition, that is if she provides libations," the southerner replied.

"Why would you bother coming Ez? You don't do any actual work anyway," Buck said.

"Of course not, menial labor is entirely below me," he replied.

"Guess there aren't any more pockets for you to empty then?" Vin added with a smile.

"That and he would be entirely lonely without us here to make things interesting," Josiah retorted. Ezra rolled his emerald green eyes but did nothing to refute the claim.

To Be Continued


	6. Rot

**Chapter ****Specifics:  
****Genre: **humor**  
Spoilers/Warnings: **none  
**Characters: **Ezra, Buck, JD, Vin, Casey  
**Time Set: **first season**  
**

* * *

**Theme 5: Rot **

**_Continuation of Misfortune _**

Vin pulled the reigns up, stopping his horse in front of the little farm house. The others rode up beside him. Casey stood there waiting on them, her brown hair pulled back into a rough pony tail. She smiled at everyone but gave JD an awkward half smile half scowl combination that looked down right laughable.

"Casey," Vin said with a tip of his hat as he dismounted the horse.

"Hey," she replied roughly.

"And what do you require of us today?" Ezra asked.

"Since when do you ever do any work?" she retorted bluntly.

"It is called supervising Ms. Wells," replied the southerner, as he strode over toward the porch. The moment his boot stepped on the stair it gave a loud baleful moan. Before the gambler knew what happened he had fallen clean through, his feet landing hard on the rough ground.

"Did I forget to mention the steps need mendin?" Casey asked, mock-innocence on her face. The others made no effort to stop their laughter as the gambler extracted himself from the porch.

"Lovely," he muttered, brushing the rotten wood chips off his fine pants.


	7. War

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **Character Contemplative**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Minor spoilers for New Law

**Characters: **JD

**Time Set: **Middle of "New Law"

* * *

**AN: **Another double post, yay! LOL. Sorry it took me so long to post again, I've been sick. -coughs- So here is the new update, hope you enjoy Rot and War

Thanks to Cassandra for her wonderful and insightful reviews

* * *

**Theme: War**

I've had a lot of dreams. Made a lot of wishes and imagined myself in a lot of different places, but never once did I imagine myself as a solider. It's not that I don't respect them just that I never saw myself obeying all those rules. Now as I look at the other six of my friends in the blue union uniform, I realize I'd follow them anywhere…even to war if it came to that. I've never felt more lost in my entire life the moment I realized the seven was no more. As I watched them each go their separate ways I felt like had lost my purpose. I came out West looking for adventure, but what I found was something much more amazing. After my Ma died I never thought I would find this again, but I did. In these six different men I have found a family.


	8. Abandoned

**AN: **Thanks again to Cassandra and Katherine for the constant support!

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **angst, hurt/comfort**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Major spoilers for Achilles

**Characters: **JD, Josiah

**Time Set: **During Achilles

**Parts: 1 of 2**

* * *

**Theme 38: Abandoned **

_I have not been abandoned. No, I have not been deserted and I have not been forgotten… -Relient K _

JD walked down the dark street. He would not sleep tonight. He could not even shut his eyes without her face haunting his dreams. She was dead. Dead because of him.

He could not feel the cool night air. He could not feel the ground under his feet. He could not even feel the tears running down his face.

She was dead because of him. Because he was 'green'. Because he was to young and stupid to keep from messing up. She was dead because of him…

JD sunk down on the bench. It was late and the whole town was sleeping. These last few nights he would come out at this hour. It was not to be alone. No, he was alone most of the day too; but it was the only time he could walk down the street with out being followed by accusing glares. All he had ever wanted was to protect the town of Four Corners, and now they hated him. It was not the first time he had ever been hated, but it was the first time that he was hated by an _entire _town. Worse of all he could not blame them…he hated himself right now too. She was dead because of him.

The voice in the back of JD's head whispered, taunting him, as it had since he shot that poor innocent girl.

_Chris said I was too young. He knew I was reckless. He never believed in me…and he was right. _

"God…oh God…why…" The broken sobs wracked his body as he stared up at the cold, unforgiving night sky. "Have you abandoned me?"

"My tears have been my food day and night, while men say to me all day long… 'Where is your God?'"

JD turned to see Josiah standing there, his eyes full of understanding. The kid sniffed back his tears.

"Who said that?"

"Someone who knew a thing or two about feeling abandoned," the preacher replied taking a seat beside his young friend.

"Yeah, but I bet he didn't make a mistake like I did," the heart broken youth replied.

"I wouldn't count on that. Has anyone ever told you the story of King David?"

_**TBC**_


	9. Need

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **angst, hurt/comfort**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Major spoilers for Achilles

**Characters: **JD, all seven

**Time Set: **During and after Achilles

**Parts: 2 of 2**

* * *

**Theme 55: Need **

** _Continuation of Abandoned _**

_I need you, I need you here I need you now, I need security somehow. I need you like you would not believe…-Relient K _

"It could have happened to any of us," Buck insisted.

"But it didn't," Chris replied. He realized the statement could have come off as cold, but not to Buck. He trusted his oldest friend to understand the meaning behind his words.

It really could have been any of them, and Chris wished desperately that it had been.

_If I had only gotten there faster!_ Chris silently cursed himself.

"You couldn't have done anything," Josiah commented as if reading his friend's mind.

"It shouldn't have been him," the gunslinger replied. "If it had been one of us the town would know it was an accident…"

"Brother, you know they would still find a way to pass the fault on to us, even if it were you or me," the preacher replied.

"At least the blame wouldn't be falling on his shoulders," Chris replied.

"They will forgive," Josiah replied "In time they will remember all he has done for them. I just pray it isn't too late."

"You and me both."

--

Chris took a deep swig of the fire liquor. Ezra—newly returned to his clothes—was shuffling his deck, muttering in frustration to himself. Nathan sat next to him, sipping at his drink. Vin leaned against the wall, and Buck stared out the window. Each sharing the same thoughts. Each knowing the same pain. Each failing in their attempts to hide it.

"It's time," Buck said, standing. The protectors of Four Corners rose and walked out of the Saloon. JD looked up at them, looking very much the epitome of pathetic.

Mary joined them, handing a small package to the youngest protector.

"Sandwiches…for the trip," she said, sorrow beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"Thanks Mary," he replied.

Vin watched his young friend. This blow had hit JD hard, and the tracker wasn't sure if he would ever recover. It was painful watching the sorrow written on the face that was made to smile, but the thought of not seeing JD at all was far far worse.

Ezra knew his poker face was slipping, but he was powerless to do anything about it. He did not know how but this little over enthusiastic, starry-eyed, optimistic, troublesome, young pain-in-the-neck had managed to slip through the gambler's carefully made defenses. He had done that to all of them. They were each so individualistic by nature, but JD had become the nails that held them together. He needed them each, and somehow they had grown to need him. Ezra, who prided himself on not needing anybody, realized as he stood there that it was him that needed JD.

"You can change your mind," Chris said, a silent pleading in his voice. JD hesitated, his eyes going to the one who had become his mentor and hero. JD knew he had not made it up. Chris wanted him to stay…they all did. There was a time he would have jumped through any hoop just to get this reaction. His heart clenched.

"It's for the best," he said pitifully. His eyes went to Buck, remembering the conversation they had earlier.

_"We need you…I need you. You're my friend…what am I going to do without you?" _

JD turned slowly, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. He jumped into the stage as it started off. He could not keep himself from looking back at his friends.

He had finally found the acceptance he had always desired.

_Leaving it to me to screw it up… _

--

JD walked down the street. Buck and Ezra were rattling on about something beside him. He had not managed to go a minute without at least one of his friend's hanging at his side.

_Is it even possible to be missed this much in such a short time? _The kid wondered. He saw Chris standing at the corner. The gunslinger turned a cast a kind glance JD's direction. The kid felt himself smile in return. It was nice to be home.

"JD." He turned at the sound of his name. One of the store owners came over. "Is it true that you saved the stage?"

"Well…" JD began, his cheeks turning red.

"Absolutely true," Buck said before he could continue. "And what a save it was!"

"It was my niece on that stage with you," the man said, "How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't need to…" JD started.

"The only thanks he requires good sir," Ezra cut him off, "Is that you tell everyone of these heroics."

"That I will," the man replied. "That I will."

--

Buck watched his young friend. It was good to see him laugh, even if the joy did not yet go all the way to his eyes. JD was healing, and he would be fine. The ladies man leaned back in his Saloon, comforted by the sounds of his friends around him.

The door swung open and a young, mousy haired girl walked slowly in. Buck elbowed the kid beside him and watched with as JD's eyes brightened at the sight of her. She was looking around the saloon until her eyes finally rested on JD. He got up and quickly went to her.

"Casey…"

"Is it true what they're sayin?" she asked, hope filling her eyes.

"What are they saying?" JD just barely kept himself from adding 'now' to that sentence.

"That you saved the stage."

"I was just in the right place at the right time," he replied.

"Just like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time with Annie," Casey said. He nodded slowly. "You stopped a bank robbery…rescued Annie's body and saved a stage coach." A smile was tinkling in her eyes. "You've been busy." A grin spread across JD's face. Quickly, so fast that no one noticed—except that other six who were watching closely—Casey leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Both faces instantly burned scarlet and Casey hurried out of the saloon without looking back once.

Buck couldn't stop the whoop from leaving his lips, causing his young friend to blush all the harder. JD quickly looked around for something to rescue him and his eyes caught on the man walking passed the saloon doors.

Annie's husband stopped briefly, his gaze meeting JD's. The man's face was emotionless, but he tipped his hat to the young hero before going on his way.


	10. Silence

**AN: **Sorry it was such a delay again! I'm so horrible with my updates. Anywho, many hugs sent Cassandra's way for her moving reviews...thank you so much. I hope this chapter can live up to it.

I really enjoyed writting this one (Well, I've enjoyed them all, but this one possibly the most). Wagon Train was a hard episode for me, though I loved it. I thought the group could use a little bonding after everything that happened...

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **angst, hurt/comfort**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Major spoilers for Wagon Train Part 1 & 2

**Characters: **Ezra, Nathan

**Time Set: **After Wagon Train Part 2**  
**

* * *

**Theme: Silence**

Nathan took drink of that fiery drought, letting it slowly down his throat. His eyes stared out over the dusty street, as a gentle breeze whipped around him. 

It was quiet. So painfully quiet. Nathan leaned against the pole beside him. He had always been one to love the quiet—it was such a rarity in Four Corners—but not tonight. Tonight it was to quiet. 

The sound of a boot knocking against wood broke the bitter silence, but Nathan was not sure if that was good or not. The healer was not sure exactly when it was he had begun to recognize his friend's by the way they walked, but somehow he knew who it was before he even looked up. 

"I have been musing over the various incidents of the past few days and I believe I have come to a conclusion," the soft southern draw disrupted the silence. Nathan subconsciously massaged his temples. 

"I'm not in the mood Ezra," he mumbled

"Honestly Mr. Jackson, I was about to inform you that I have deduced a way to properly memorialize our dear Fiddler." Nathan slammed his hands down on the wooden walk, pushing himself up as he turned on the gambler. 

"Ezra I've had enough! That land isn't yours and it never will be!"

Emerald eyes blinked in shock, looking entirely scandalized. Nathan stormed away assuming he had left the other speechless. 

Jackson could not believe that after everything Ezra could be so heartless. A soft sweet sound suddenly filled the air stopping the healer in his tracks. It was wistful as the breeze and woeful as the night. 

Nathan spun around. He saw the wooden instrument tucked under Ezra's chin; the hands so agile with cards equally deft as he rubbed the bow against the strings. The healer found himself immobilized where he stood by the baleful melody. Finally the song ended, releasing him from the trance. 

"It's not a fiddle but it's the closest alternative," the southerner explained. Nathan strolled back over to his friend.

"This is what you meant?" Nathan asked. Ezra nodded. "Where did you learn to play the violin?" Ezra flashed his iconic grin.

"In my line of work Mr. Jackson, you acquire many anomalous abilities." A smile played at Nathan's lips as the southerner began another baleful tune. Nathan looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. Vin leaned against the wall beside them, his face unreadable and his eyes distant. The melody wafted around the tracker, filling him up and emptying him out. One by one the other four joined them followed shortly by Mary. The music wrapped around them weaving a tale of gain and loss. 

Vin grappled with his unvoiced sorrow over Charlotte, Josiah shook his head once again in relief over the near capture by the desperate widow, JD had forgotten his fear, Buck supportive as always, and Mary and Chris standing so close and yet both casting fugitive glances at each other. The wagon train had done something different to each of them.

The night was still filled with the scent of loss, but it was not longer silent. 


	11. 4:29 PM

**AN: **Ok, so another milti-parter. I can't seem to break away from those. -laughs- Anyway, the second part of this one will be coming in a while, but there will be more themes inbetween them this time. How many parts? You'll just have to wait and see 

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **humor**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **None...yet...

**Characters: **Ezra, rest of seven 

**Time Set: **set mid-second season

**Part 1 of ?**

* * *

**Theme: 4:29 PM **

Buck's eyes went backward and foreword, backward and foreword, in a slow continuous rhythm as he watched Ezra pace across the room. Suddenly the southerner stopped looking to where Buck and the others sat.

"What is the time we have arrived into?" he asked. 

"The same time it was last time you asked, and the same time it will be the next time you ask," Josiah responded with a slight smile, but the look Ezra gave—so slight, but enormous considering Ezra's usual reserve—was deflating. Buck gave in and pulled out his silver pocket watch.

"I would say about 4:29," the ladies man responded.

"Stages are normally late this time of year," Nathan encouraged, "With the rain and everything." 

"Ya I'm sure they ain't had any trouble," JD added casually. Ezra's green eyes snapped up quickly. He was worried that maybe she had changed or mind and wasn't coming, it had not even occurred to him that something could have happened. 

"Perhaps I should traverse in their direction and make sure so dastardly fate has not befallen them," he whispered mostly to himself. 

"Relax pard, you know JD doesn't think," Buck answered, ducking away from JD's smack. 

"You could ride out if you want to," Josiah suggested. Ezra hesitated for a second, but instantly the poker face returned. He was about to answer when the distinct sound of a stage rushing into town caught his ear. In one fluid motion Ezra was gone.

Nathan just shook his head. 


	12. Breathe

**AN: **Hey everyone! I'm back!! Woohoo. And I have lots of updates coming your way! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I got into a bit of a writting slump with this story, but I'm back. Soo I'm working on the sequal to 4:28 PM but you're just gonna have to hang on for a while, until then enjoy some fun angst!

Many thanks to Cassandra and Katherine for thier wonderful reviews! You gals are the best -hugs- also mucho thanks to my friend Stacy for the support and the help getting me back into the mood to write this! Yay Stacy!

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **hurt/comfort, angst**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: ** Achillias, Lady Killers,

**Characters: **Josiah, Chris, JD

**Time Set: **During Lady Killers

* * *

**Theme: Breathe**

Love your enemy. Josiah Sanchez knew the verse well. When he was out with the Seven, fighting misguided scoundrels or even greedy Ranchers, he could manage it. It wasn't always easy, but it was doable. But sometimes it wasn't so easy. Sometimes it wasn't just his enemy. Sometimes they hurt one of the Seven, one of his brothers. Then it got a whole lot harder to remember that verse.

When Chris and him caught the lady bounty hunters, "love your enemy" was the furthest thing from his mind. Josiah had always felt a special fond protectiveness for JD—none more than when the kid almost left after Annie was shot. Now those two 'girls' hurt his kid, and it took a lot of strength to bring them back in one piece—with Chris along he was surprised they brought them back at all.

_Maggie shot me…_

At that moment Josiah knew hate.

But when he delivered the food to Maggie's cell later that night, she looked the furthest thing from a killer. She looked the small and frightened girl she really was. Far to young for so much pain.

Then when Josiah watched her die that night, he felt every lingering bit of hate disappear. He recited the 23rd psalm like a mantra, needing its comfort as much as her. And as the terrified girl breathed her last, Josiah cried for his enemy.


	13. Young

**AN: **Double post! woohoo. A little fun to warm you up after the angst of the last chapter. (I love angst lol)

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **Humor, just plan fun**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **None really

**Characters: **JD, Buck, Ezra, Casey

**Time Set: **During late first season

* * *

**Theme: Young**

JD leaned against the wooden pole. His friend and constant annoyance Buck Wilmington reclined in the chair next to him. Ezra was shuffling his cards with the ease of his dexterity. It was one of those rare quiet days in Four Corners, and the guys were enjoying every minute of it.

Buck elbowed the JD none to gently.

"What?" the young sheriff questioned. Buck inclined his head, motioning to the other side walk.

"Isn't that your young paramour?" Ezra asked, noticing the chestnut haired young woman also.

"My what?!" JD exclaimed.

Her hazel eyes flitted up to JD's as she crossed to their side of the street. She gave a slight smile.

"What're you looking at?" JD snapped.

"Nothin," she replied roughly, her smile turning to a scowl.

"Fine."

"Fine." She walked off with a final parting glare. JD turned around to find both his friends considering him with unhidden smirks.

"What?"

"Love his blind," Ezra lamented.

"But youth is blinder," Buck added.

"You're both full of crap," JD huffed.


	14. Heal

* * *

**AN: **It's been a long time since I posted on this, but I haven't given up. I will reach 100...eventually hahaha. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter ****Specifics:**

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/comfort, angst, fluff**  
**

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Up to Vendetta

**Characters: **Ezra, JD, Nathan, rest of Seven

**Time Set: **After Vendetta

* * *

**Theme 83: Heal**

Nathan was tired. It had been a difficult pain filled battle. A vendetta driven by hate and vengeance. Nathan had already seen so much hate in his life, but it never failed to sicken him—and he prayed it always would. The former slave rubbed a hand across his back, feeling the scars that criss-crossed his flesh. He knew a thing or two about hate.

With a long-suffering sigh the healer headed toward his clinic.

"Josiah," he said, not bothering with whole sentences. It was hardly necessary between the seven of them, and he was to darn tired to bother with words. "You too Buck." Nathan sized up the remaining defenders. Chris and Vin were notably fine, and Casey was already helping JD over to the clinic. His gaze landed on the gambler.

"That was some fancy footwork back there Ezra," he commented.

"I am none the worse from said exploit," the southerner assured. Ezra also knew something of hate, though he had not been on the receiving end. The inbred racism had caused its share of dissention between them, but luckily it was not in grained in his soul. Ezra's heart was generally good and he let go of his hate without much argument. Now Nathan valued the smooth talking southerner not only as a capable alley, but as a loyal—if sometimes self serving—friend.

And as a friend Nathan knew a lie when he saw one.

"That chimney was pretty hot Ezra," he commented, "better get your hands looked at too." He turned and made his way up the stairs without waiting for the well spoken protest.

--

The next two hours passed slowly for Nathan, but finally he was able to rest. He slumped into his chair with a heavy sigh. As if on cue Chris and Vin came through the door.

"How are they?" Chris asked casting a glance around the room. Josiah sat across the room, his side wrapped up in bandages. Ezra's was already attempting to shuffle a deck of cards with his swaddled hand. Buck had his chair pulled up beside the bed where JD lay. Chris felt the anger come rushing back all over again. The kid looked far too pale, aside from the nasty bruises coloring his face.

"The angels were hovering over us today," Josiah answered.

"He's right," Nathan agreed. "Both Buck and Josiah's wounds went clean through without causing too much damage. They'll be fine after some rest."

"JD?" Vin asked, eyeing their youngest friend with concern.

"Four broken ribs, but none of them punctured, a very slight concussion and some bruises. He looks much worse than he actually is," the healer replied. "Honestly, it could have been a lot worse. He'll be fine." The three men relaxed visibly. While they were speaking Ezra had slowly made his way over to JD's side. He gave a small grin as he saw two bleary eyes open and look up at him.

"Ezra that trick was amazing," the kid said tiredly.

"Just some necessary ingenuity," the gambler replied. "It would have, however, been disastrous without cover from above…"

"You're welcome," JD muttered his eyes slipping back closed. Nathan watched the exchange between his friends and could not help but smile. Yep they were all gona heal…just fine.


End file.
